Sesshomaru Foot Fetish
by RamecupMiso
Summary: I really have no idea what brought this on. I guees in an alpabete scavenger hunt some said F is for foot fetish. Done
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru's foot fetish

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshomaru had many secrets about himself. One of them being he had a small foot fetish. He loved feet. When he saw a pair of feet that he really like he would usually hack them off and enjoy them until he got board with them. His thoughts went to Inuyasha. He had nice feet.  
'Yes he has very nice feet indeed.' Sesshomaru thought. 'Wash them a few times and then they will be perfect for me.' The only small problem Sesshomaru had was getting his brother away from those humans he traveled with. 'Nahh shouldn't be that hard.' A smiled came across his face. As he went to go and get his brother and his very cute feet.

--------------- 

In a small clearing Inuyasha and his friends were eating the food that Kagme had brought over for them. Everything was quiet until Shippo had tried to take some chips from Inuyasha. And got a pounding.  
"Inuyasha. Why do you have to be so mean?" Kagome wined.  
Inuyasha hummed in annoyance. "Well it's his fault. He knows not to piss me off when I'm eating."  
"It seems no matter what Shippo seems to get you upset. " Mirkou out put in.  
"Man just piss off." Inuyasha shouted. A gust of wind brought by a very familiar scent to Inuyasha. He let out a growl.  
"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome wanted to know.  
"Sesshomaru.You ass." Inuyasha hissed.  
"Ah little brother a pleasure as all ways."  
"What the hell do you want?"  
"Why should I tell you." With that Sesshomaru attacked. He came so fast and continued that way that Inuyasha was put on the defense.   
'Wait why isn't he trying to kill me?' Inuyasha wondered to himself.  
With in a moment Inuyasha was the ground and gasped for air because Sesshomaru's foot stomped down on his chest. The humans gasped. Sesshomaru came close to Inuyasha face.   
"Damn...You...Sesshomaru.." An evil smirk came across Sesshomaru's face.  
"Go to sleep now little brother." Sesshomaru pulled out a strange glowing object and everything in the area that was alive went to sleep. Except for Sesshomaru who wrapped an arm around Inuyasha slim waist and walked off. A light smile crossing his face.

-------------- 

Inuyasha woke up several hours later. The ceiling of a cave was what he saw. He also noticed that he was tied down and his feet were placed up and also tied down. He tried to brake free with no luck.  
"Ah... So you awake now little brother." Inuyasha felt something cool on his feet, then realized that Sessomaru was washing his feet. He was using a soft cloth to wash his feet. And he also caught the scent of honey soap. "Did you now Inuyasha you have such beautiful feet." Sesshomaru washed the feet again even more carefully. Taking the time to wash between his toes enjoying every moment. Then carefully drying the feet of his little brother.  
"I all ways knew you were a nut case Sesshomaru. This just proves it." Inuyasha scoffed. The gasped as both of Sesshomaru's feet went to chest. The as gracefully as he could Sesshomaru sat down hard on Inuyasha's chest. Giving him a nasty glare. "Be quite."

"You...Ass...Get...Off...Me...And…I..won't…" Inuyasha rasped out trying to get him off as well as trying to kick. The Sesshomaru slapped him.  
"Inuyasha I do not like it when my toys disobey me. So be quiet"  
"What...You...Are...Nuts.." Sesshomaru got off and went back to his little brother's feet.   
"You have such nice feet Inuyasha. " Sesshomaru began to nuzzle them. "Ah yes so soft. Inuyasha gasped as Sesshomaru licked his right foot. Then his left.  
"Man you are fucking nuts." Inuyasha told him. Trying to kick him.  
Sesshomaru got up and brought along the items he had used to clean his feet and walked over to him.  
"Such languages little brother is crude. And like most children who curse need their mouths cleaned out with soap." And Sesshomaru did just that washed his mouth out with the honey soap. It helped that Inuyasha was tied down. Then stuck the cloth in his mouth in ordered to keep him quiet.  
"Ah much better. Right Inuyasha." Inuyasha couldn't even speak. One he was dealing with the fact that his brother washed his mouth out, that his brother seemed to have a foot fetishist which was creepy beyond reason and finely he was kind of gagged. "I will take your silence as a yes." Sesshomaru went back to his feet. Now messaging them. Then ran his claw fingerer up the center of Inuyasha right foot. Causing Inuyasha to laugh into the gag. "Does that tickle little brother." He did the same thing on the other foot. The foot twiching as the were being tickled.  
"Do you like that?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Well I will take that as a yes." Sesshomaru sucked on the toes as he tickled the feet once again.  
"You know Inuyasha I could just keep you here. And enjoy your feet anytime that I want to or I could simply chase you down and we do this all over again." Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha once again pulled out the same strange object and Inuyasha fell asleep.

--------

Inuyasha was once again awake in the cave pissed at what had happened and a little freaked out.  
"Hey you guy their here is." Kagome shouted. She ran towards him.  
"Kagome?"  
"Inuyasha are you……Hey your feet look really nice."  
Inuyasha flinched.  
"Yeah I have never seen your feet so clean and nice." Sango stated. Everyone else nodding in agreement. Kagome tried to touch a foot but Inuyasha pulled back.  
"What's wrong?" Shippo asked.  
Inuyasha couldn't really say that his brother had kidnapped him so he could have his little foot fetish with him.  
"Um nothing. Say where do you think Sesshomaru got his boots..." Then a thought or message came to him.  
'Don't even think of it Inuyasha. For I know at the beauty that lies at your feet. And if you get boots I will simply enjoy your feet all the more.'  
"Um never mind." Inuyasha said.  
"What happened here? I can smell Seesh..."Shippo got pounded on the head.  
"Shut up." Inuyasha growled.

---------

Sesshomaru thoughts went to his little brother and his yummy feet. Signing happily. He would have to do that again soon but not in a cave some where else where he could truly adore those feet.  
"Jaken"  
"Yes my lord."  
"I need to find "her" and get a favor repaid."  
"Who ..." The question died on his lips and followed his master.


	2. Hot springs

**So chapter 2 is now d-o-n-e. DONE. **

**Small recap. Sesshomaru kidnaps Inuyasha has a foot fetish with him and now it continues.**

As Sesshomaru's thought's went back to Inuyasha's feet made his mouth water. But they weren't perfect. Not yet at least that's why he need to see Sharina. She owned a small bath house and he would tell her that he need a room. It was just that simple. As he walked on his mind kept on that thought. 'Yes soon your feet will be mine Inuyasha.'

Inuyasha let out a sigh as his thougths that he tried to keep away from Sesshomaru and him having that very creepy foot fetish with him. "Hey Inuyasha what's wrong." Shippo asked perching on his shoulder.  
"Nothing now get off." Inuyasha threw Shippo off. Kagome riding her bike came rushing over to yell at him.  
"Gezz Inuyasha why do you have to be sooo mean." Inuyasha was making a face. "Hu what's wrong?"  
"Your frekin metal contrapshion is crushing my foot." He howled.  
"Oh Sorry." Kagome move the bike off his foot which now had a very nice bruise on it. "Here let me take care of it for yo..."  
"No. I'm fine." 

"Well Well Well if it isn't Lord Sesshomaru. What can I do for you?" Sharina asked. Her hair was long and black with blue eyes.  
"I need to reserve a room Sharina."  
"A room eh?"  
"Yes I need one. They still have the springs in them right?"  
"Yes they do. One room for how long?"  
"As long as I need. I will be back soon. And I want this room to be perfect with thing to help the feet as mush as possible, linnens, soaps and such must be in their."  
"Must. Very well you will be in room "45"."  
"Fine."

It was getting late and Inuyasha's foot still had a bruise on it. And was lost in thought until a voice broke that. "Well hello again little brother. How good it is to see you and your feet."  
Inuyasha quickly spun around at that voice. And growled he hadn't forgotten what Sesshomaru did with him and it still gave him the creeps. "What do you want?"  
"Why my dear Inuyasha I want your feet and I shall have them."  
"Like hell ya will. You..." Before Inuyasha could even let out another comment he was knocked out and drugged uncounces before wondering if Sesshomaru always traveled with these sleeping drugs. Sesshomaru slung Inuaysha over his shoulder and walked off with a smirk on his face. Now he had to the small inn where he had a room and then the fun could begin. 

Inuyasha awoke to the smell of a hot spring and yet again he was tried up and fed up with this he tried to break the ropes but nothing. Where was he?  
"Ah awake at last Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's cool voice spoke.  
"Damn you."  
"Now now Inuyasha here I am giving us a room in a very fine place and you say that." Sesshomaru now held up Inuuyasha foot nuzzling it. "Oh poor baby brother you got a nasty bruise on your pretty little foot." Sesshomaru began to lick at it. While Inuyasha was disgusted by this. After his foot had the tongue bath Sesshomaru began to work on his feet. All to Inuyasha great embracement. The smell of Strawberry was coming in his nose. He was washing his feet with strawberry soap.   
"what the hell is wrong with you jack ass?"  
"Inuyasha keep your voice down you are not the only one here."  
"And where is here?"  
"Here is one of the finest bath houses."  
"Bath house????"  
"Yes. Now be quiet."  
"Yeah Right you tie me up and are planing to have another creepy foot fetish with me then your...MPHF" Inuyasha was cut off as Sesshomaru put an apple in his mouth.  
"Inuyasha it is your feet I like not your voice." Inuyasha tried to say something but the apple prevented that. And Sesshomaru smirked. Walking back to his feet. "You..." Kiss..." have..." Kiss "Such... Kiss "Beautiful." Kiss "Feet." Kiss. Then a wicked idea popped into his head. "Now I will be right back don't move." He gave a little laugh. "Not that you can." Sesshomaruwas going to get sake and drown his brothers feet in.  
Inuyasha was trying to break free when the door slid open and a sent came into his nose. 'No not him. Not him.' Inuyasha thought. "Well Well Well and here I thought this place had standards, but apparently not mutt." Kouga laughed. 'Damn it Damn it Damn it.' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha saw Kouga's noses sniffing. "Hey is that Strawberry's... I LOVE STARWBERRIES." Kouga went to Inuyasha's feet where the smell came from. And began to nibble on his feet and tickle them. Inuyasha was laughing into the apple.  
A low growl could be heard from Sesshomaru the sake jug in his sash.  
"Who will get away from him now."  
"Naa. I don't think so. I'll stay right here."  
"You will. Inuyasha do you want him near you." Inuyasha shook his head. "See two shakes means no."  
"Yeah like he wants to be with you."   
Inuyasha tried to say. "Inuyasha wants to be left alone." But it it came out all mumbled. "See he said he wants to be with me now leaves."

**Major sorries about not being faster my damn computer kept shutting me off word.**


	3. Strawberries

**I know it took some time but really I had some things to take care of **

**and all that so to those who either added this story on to their favorites **

**and story alert once again I am sorry for taking long to put it up. But **

**have no fear RamenCup Miso is here.**

**So in the last chapter Kouga now enters the scene and just like **

**Sesshomaur he also has a foot fetish and poor Inuyasha is now in this.**

**So here the recipe right now start off with one half demon with cute **

**feet mix in one older full demon brother the add a s mall dash of a **

**demon inn drop in one wolf demon with a strawberry addiction **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two demons began to fight over Inuyasha's feet and who he belong to. Inuyasha got the apple out of his mouth. Looking at the two face red. The two demons began to give hard shoves and punches.  
"Mine."  
"Mine.'  
"Mine."  
"I said mine wolf."  
"No mine you mutt."  
"I don't belong to either of you. And I don't like or want anything to do with either of you." Inuyasha cried out.  
He was lucky enough to get his ropes cut and run unnoticed by the two.  
"Mine"  
"No Mine."  
"Mine"  
"Hey he's gone."  
"Where the hell did he.."  
"See he left cause of you mutt."  
"No you wolf."  
"You"  
"You."  
They both realized that they were wasting precious time in finding Inuyasha and his feet. Those sweet sweet feet.  
Sesshomaru looked at kouga .  
"Race ya." Kouga smirked.  
"Wolf."  
With that they ran out after Inuyasha.  
With the thought of 'My Feet.' 

-------------------------------

Inuyasha ran through the forest trying to escape the two demons the were planning on having a creepy foot fetish with him. A shudder passed through him. Running was all he could do now to get away from them.   
"Where do you think you're going Inuyasha." A cold voice intoed. Inuyasha froze and turned around.

"Umm getting far away from you as possible. You creep." Sesshomaru ignored this. Sesshomaru tsked at him.

"Look at your feet Inuyasha. There ruined. Now I'll have to wash your feet all over again." Inuyasha backed up.  
"There is no way in hell I'm letting you near me again." Inuyasha stiffened as a very strong arm wrapped around him.  
"I will say this once wolf. Let go of him." Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha arm and dragged Inuyasha tworads him.

"Not a chance Inuyasha is mine." Pull.

"You wish wolf." Pull.

"No I know." Pull

"That you are wrong yes." Pull.

The two were pulling Inuyasha in there direction.

"Inuyasha wants to be with me." Sesshomaru said. Pull

"No me." Kouga harder pull.

"Inuyasha doesn't want to be pulled in half or with either of you." Inuyasha cried out.

The tug of war continued on until one tug was too great and Inuyasha ended up in the wolf demons arms. A smile was on Kouga's face and a frown on Sesshomaru's.

"You…………." Sesshomaru tries but……..

"See I told you he wants me." Kouga said laughing then whispering in Inuyasha ear. "Don't worry my little strawberry I'll take care of you." With that Kouga took off with the half demon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga ran until he reached a cave. "You o.k. my little straw berry?" Kouga asked.  
"Don't call me that!" Inuyasha called out. Kouga threw him on the ground and before he could get up wolves held him down. "Be careful of his feet. I don't want them damaged." Kouga ordered. "Now don't get up I'll be right back." Kouga said running off to get straw berries.' No no no no no not this.' Inuyasha thought. Kouga was back with strawberries. "All right hold his legs straight.'' The wolves did as told Inuyasha was embarrassed that he couldn't break free Kouga placed Strawberries on each of his toes then smeared the rest on his feet. The he went to the left foot and began to eat and suck on the feet. Kouga was cooing Inuyasha and enjoying the strawberries for some time.

Kouga's Prov in mind

_**Wow. I have never enjoyed feet this much or strawberries. How come I never saw this before. Ahhh. Nothing could be better than this.' (End of mind Prov) I look at the half demon. "Aw Inuyasha you're not enjoying this I am sooooo Hurt my little strawberry."**_

"_**Don't call me that wolf."**_

_**End Of Prov**_

"What do you think you are doiong wolf?" Sesshomaru asked him it had taken him at least an hour to find them and the sight he saw was getting him mad. How dare anyone touch those feet they belong to him and him alone. Not this mangy wolf who was probably covered in ticks and who knows what. Kouga looked up licking his red strawberry lips.

"Simply enjoying strawberry here." Kouga said as if that would explain everything. "Now if you don't mind I want to enjoy my strawberries."

Inuyasha through out this whole time was cursing up a storm.  
"You guys are sick freaks. And demented."  
Kouga thought of something to try getting the angry dog lord from killing him. As he was coming closers.  
"Why don't you join me?" Kouga asked that stopped Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.  
"What?"  
"Well I got on foot you can have the other and I've got plenty of strawberries for us. So how about it?"  
"No. NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha cried out. Sesshomaru moved down and began to eat his little brother's feet. "You guys are sick you know that sick."


	4. Inu Plan

**Now personally I don't have a foot fetish but still, this is so funny. If any of you readers out there have any ideas let me know.**

**Yes I now have the next chapter up. To all those who have been waiting here it is Sesshomaru's foot fetish.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So in the last chapter Kouga and Sesshomaru were having a good time with poor Inuyasha's feet. Now Inuyasha is totally freaking out because he is grossed out. Realy if you were him and two of the people who you fight with want to have this withyou. Yeah you would be grossed out to.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'_Thought's'_

'Speech'

FLASH BACK

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Inuyasha was still down because of the wolves and all. His feet were red and had saliva all over them. Kouga was reaching into the basket for another strawberry, but noticed they were all gone.

'Thank you' Inuyasha thought.

"What is it wolf." Sesshomaru wanted to know.

"We are out of strawberries." Kouga said.

"Then make yourself useful and go get some more." The dog lord said as a matter of fact.

"Why should I? Why don't you?" Now if you really wanted to piss Sesshomaru off then that was it.

All Sesshomaru needed to do was give a look and the wolf was off.

'Wait now that Kouga's gone. Maybe…….Yeah that might work.' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha began to laugh. Sesshomaru looked at him as if he were crazy. Then he laughed harder.

"what is it little brother.." Inuyasha laughed harder shacking his head. "You will tell me now."

"You..I mean…hold on." Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I never thought you would ever and I mean ever thought you would be the kind to share." Sesshomaru eyes widened slightly. "But really that's is ok. I am aboslutly sure that Koga wouldn't mind sharing." Inuyasha was taking a big risk with what he would say next. "He might even think that you are on the same level as you and even ……." Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence because Sesshomaru knocked off the wolves and picked up Inuyasha and slung him over his shoulder.

"No wolf shall ever be equal to Sesshomaru. You little brother are coming with me." Inuyasha was struggling

End of chapter

SORRY FOR IT BEING SO SHORT


End file.
